I'll Protect You!
by LuBabyayu935
Summary: Melindungi apapun yang berharga bagiku, yaitu senyuman senpai adalah hal yang paling membuatku bahagia. Karena itu berubah menjadi lelakipun tak masalah bagiku. Karena aku ingin melindungi senyum senpai. NaruHina/Not Yaoi!


_I'll protect you_

 _Short fanfiction_

 _By LubabyAyu935_

 _._

 _Naruto@ Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Warn : OOC, TYPO, not join EYD, etc._

.

.

.

.

Naruto- _senpai_ adalah orang yang baik, ia akan tersenyum bagaimanapun keadaaanya dan Naruto- _senpai_ akan seribu kali lebih tampan jika tersenyum. Jadi, Naruto- _senpai_ tak pantas murung seperti itu.

Kudengar dari teman-temanku Naruto- _senpai_ dulu adalah kekasih dari Sasuke- _senpai_ , tetapi karena Sasuke-senpai mempunyai kekasih lain _bernama_ Haruno Sakura yang merupakan siswi dari sekolah lain membuat hubungan Naruto- _senpai_ dan Sasuke- _senpai_ putus. Naruto- _senpai_ yang semula periang menjadi sedikit tertutup, ia kemudian jarang tersenyum lagi dan hanya mau terlihat tersenyum jika kedua sahabatnya Ino- _senpai_ dan Shikamaru- _senpai_ membuat lelucon garing.

Dulu Naruto- _senpai_ selalu mengumbar senyum polos kesiapapun. Ia tak mengenal golongan maupun kepintaran seseorang, semuanya dibagi rata dan itulah yang membuatku suka pada Naruto- _senpai_. Tak hanya senyumannya yang bisa membuatku terpukau, tetapi juga karena senpai merupakan orang yang baik yang pernah menolongku menemukan gedung yang menjadi tempat tes penerimaan siswa baru. Aku juga baru ingat, sewaktu aku masih smp aku pernah di ganggu oleh anak-anak cowo dari sekolah lain, dan yang menolongku saat itu bukan Neji- _nii_ _san_ atau siapapun. Tetapi Naruto- _senpai_.

Karena itu…

Aku ingin Naruto- _senpai_ tersenyum lagi seperti dulu.

Karena itu…

" _Senpai_. Naruto- _senpai_ , aku suka pada _senpai_. Tolong jadilah pacarku!"

…Aku ingin melindungi senyum _senpai_.

Baby POV

" _Senpai_. Naruto- _senpai_ , aku suka pada _senpai_. Tolong jadilah pacarku!"

Naruto diam, ia terkejut. Ia harus menjawab apa? Naruto baru pertama kali ditembak seorang gadis dan ia jadi tak tau harus bicara dan melakukan apa. Haruskah dia diam saja atau langsung pergi. Tapi kenapa kedengarannya kejam sekali.

Melihat Naruto yang hanya diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya risau membuat Hinata harus siap menelan pil kecewa. Ia akan ditolak kah ?

" _Senpai_..." panggil Hinata akhirnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto mendongkak. Menatap lurus bola mata lavender pucat milik Hinata. "Maaf Hyuuga- _san_ , Aku tak bisa jadi pacarmu." kata Naruto pelan. Ia mencoba merarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman gagal.

"Kenapa? apa ada orang sudah _senpai_ sukai?"

Hening. Naruto bungkam dan berhenti mencoba tersenyum, serta ikut menundukkan kepalanya. 'Bagaimana ini ?' pikir Naruto tak tau harus bicara apa lagi.

"Aku tak bisa melindungimu."

Hanya kalimat itu yang ada di otak Naruto dan langsung terucap di bibirnya.

Kini giliran Hinata yang mendongkak. Menatap Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalau _senpai_ tak bisa melindungiku, aku yang akan melindungi _senpai_."

"Aku bukan lelaki yang kuat seperti lelaki lain."

"Maka tetaplah jadi diri _senpai_ kalau begitu."

"Aku tak mau membuatmu kecewa karena aku mantan kekasih dari seorang lelaki lain."

"Karena itu cobalah cintai aku _senpai_ , sebagai lelaki juga boleh asalkan _senpai_ menjadi pacarku dan tersenyum lagi seperti dulu." kata Hinata kemudian membuat Naruto tercengang dan tanpa sadar air asin meluncur begitu saja dari kedua bola mata yang sewarna dengan batu shappire indah.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ia bergerak maju dan memeluk Naruto yang memilki tinggi sama sepertinya.

"Aku yang akan melindungi _senpai_. Jika perlu aku akan berubah menjadi lelaki karena aku sangat menyukai _senpai_."

Melindungi apapun yang berharga bagiku, yaitu senyuman senpai adalah hal yang paling membuatku bahagia. Karena itu berubah menjadi lelakipun tak masalah bagiku. Karena aku ingin melindungi senyum _senpai_.

.

End

.

a/n:

Halo senpai Baby author baru di ffn. Baby seorang Fujoshi jadi gak terlalu bisa bikin ff Straight. Cuman Baby pengen bikin. Maaf senpai kalo terkesan ff-nya memaksa.

Baby terinspirasi dari cerita salah satu temen Baby kalau cewenya pernah pacaran sama cewe. Nah, kalau di ff Baby, Baby balik jadi cowonya pernah pacaran sama cowo.

Last, tolong Review senpai.

Baby menerima saran apapun tapi tolong jangan Flame.

#bow


End file.
